A Midnight Snack
by TheCutestMew
Summary: What happens when Zen the Mew tries to sneak some candy in the middle of the night? Contains: Soft Vore, no digestion.


Zen the Mew was floating down the main hallway of the Hall of Origins as quietly as he could. It was night time, and everyone was asleep but him as far as he knew. The lights were all off, but with his large, blue feline eyes he could see perfectly in the darkness.

_All that candy...I can finally have it! _He was thinking to himself. He had a MAJOR sweet tooth, and he could eat food many times his own size. So all the other legendaries knew to keep him away from candy, as when he got on a sugar rush...he could be quite destructive.

Of course he didn't care about those issues, all he cared about was getting the sugary foods into his belly.

_Almost there... _The pink feline thought as he neared the kitchen at the end of the hallway.

Suddenly he found himself unable to move his body, and he started trying to flail around, only to be yanked into the door next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"a sweet, adult-sounding voice asked him. He turned his head and saw he was face to face with the Latias of that generation, Lucy, in her dark room. It was filled with gemstones that she liked to collect, a bed , a T.V. and many other things.

He figured she had used Psychic to stop him from moving and pull him inside.

"I-I was just...going to the bathroom!"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Zen. Everyone knew he was a bad liar, and by his fidgeting and sweating, it would be quite obvious to anyone.

"Oh, you were, were you?" she giggled quietly so as not to wake others up "Then why is it you passed by the bathroom and headed to the kitchen?"

He froze and scratched the back of his neck "W-well, um...I-I'm sorry, I-I'll just go back to bed, I won't try again!" he said frantically, starting to fly towards the door when she grabbed him in her paws.

"Oh, no you don't!" she scolded him, holding him close to her and making him look her in the eyes. "You're just gonna try that again if I let you go!"

He gulped and shook his head "N-No I'm not!"

She frowned and then smiled sweetly "Well, just to be safe, I know where to keep you so you won't be able to go and try again"

He gulped "Wh-Where?"

She giggled quietly again and pointed to her own stomach "Right here!"

He looked at where she pointed and then back up at her, confused "What do you-mmmph!" he was cut off when his head was suddenly pushed into the Latias' maw, silencing him.

She smiled around his neck, sliding her tongue all over the flailing Mew

"Monm morry, you'lm me mafe!" she said in a muffled voice, pushing him in further. When she got almost to her shoulders she decided to have some fun with her meal, both for her own enjoyment and to punish him for trying to sneak some candy.

So she closed her lips around the base of his neck and started to suck on his head like a lollipop, murring happily and licking all over his head.

Zen, however, wasn't at all pleased. He may have enjoyed it had it been consensual, but at that moment he was panicking and hadn't asked for any of this. He continued his flailing but got tired after a while, at which point she stopped messing around and continued her meal.

She pushed his chest in, pinning his little arms at his sides, and licked all over that part too, making sure not an inch of him wasn't soaked in her saliva, which she was succeeding at.

His head was now pressing against the entrance to her throat, which grabbed onto his snout and yanked him in, massaging him as he went down from her large gulps.

She closed her eyes, enjoying this more than she should be she realized. Either way, the pink cotton-candy tasting Mew was travelling further into the Eon's body.

When she finally got his cute little Mew butt and his large Mew feet in, she closed her mouth, taking time to lick it and his crotch. She knew not to actually sexually arouse him or anything, as he wasn't old enough yet. Rather, she was just tasting all over him, making sure all of him was coated in her saliva.

When she was done with that, she slurped his long, thin tail in like spaghetti, and with one last gulp, sent the whole entire little legendary down to her awaiting stomach.

Zen landed with an 'oof' in her surprisingly spacious belly. It wasn't enough room to move around in, but it wasn't that tight, either. It was...just right.

Lucy burped and giggled "Ahh, that was a good meal. Well, you'll be staying there for the night, wouldn't want you trying to get any candy you shouldn't be eating!"

She lay on her bed, pulling up the covers and falling asleep while rubbing her belly, where Zen had decided it was nice and comfy, and if he was stuck there, he'd make the most of it and enjoy it, falling asleep along with her in the humid, damp, cozy, gurgling belly.


End file.
